Because, You and Me are Best Friend
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Renji akhirnya mengerti, bahwa dirinya dan Rukia hanyalah sepasang sahabat baik. A lil bit IchiRuki inside.


**[Author's Notes] **File usang yang ada di _My Documents_. Dan akhirnya di_publish_ juga, tanpa mengedit pula! *dilempar tomat sama _readers_* yang udah baca jangan lupa review! ;D

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo.

**Because You and Me is Best Friend**

Renji menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Ia selalu murung seperti itu semenjak Rukia kembali bersama lelaki itu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pada pertama kalinya, ia merasa enggan membiarkan Rukia kembali ke dunia manusia. Ia benar-benar khawatir... atau mungkin ia cemburu? Ia tahu, Rukia akan baik-baik saja bersama Ichigo, tapi tetap saja...

Kuchiki Rukia, gadis berambut hitam sebahu dari keluarga bangsawan, sahabat terbaiknya, sahabat yang bersamanya sejak kecil, dan satu-satunya gadis yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia tidak mau membiarkan Rukia kembali ke dunia manusia.

Karena itu membuatnya jauh darinya.

Ia selalu bersama di manapun Rukia berada. Hanya ada dirinya, Abarai Renji, bersama Kuchiki Rukia. Mereka selalu bersama sejak awal mereka menjadi sahabat, bahkan sebelum Rukia diangkat menjadi keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki.

Ia tahu segala sesuatu tentang Rukia, sesuatu tentang masa lalunya, apa pun tentangnya, karena Rukia dan dirinya adalah sahabat baik.

Rukia telah pergi menjalankan tugas, membasmi hollow di dunia manusia. Ia berharap Rukia kembali dalam beberapa menit. Namun ketika Rukia tidak juga kembali selama lima jam, ia mulai khawatir, ia tidak dapat tidur semalaman. Setelah beberapa hari ia tidak mendengar kabar tentang Rukia, ia mulai frustasi dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Rukia. Di perjalanan ia diserang oleh _hollow_, tapi karena kecerobahannya saat bertarung, membuatnya kembali ke Soul Society dengan luka parah di bahunya.

Ketika sedang mengobatinya, Hinamori mengingatkannya bahwa Rukia adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia hanya mengangguk pasrah saat itu. Ia tahu itu, tentu saja Rukia adalah gadis yang kuat. Rukia adalah shinigami wanita yang paling kuat yang ia tahu. Rukia adalah gadis yang tegar menghadapi takdirnya. Ia percaya pada Rukia, tapi tetap saja, kenapa ia selalu merasakan kegelisahan di dadanya? Kenapa ia selalu ingin Rukia tetap berada bersamanya?

Dari situ, ia mulai belajar dari kenyataan.

Saat ini Rukia sedang berada dalam _gigai_, ia hidup diantara manusia-manusia. Ia harus menerimanya, tapi ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya sulit untuk menerima, rasanya sakit. Rukia telah membiarkan kekuatannya terambil, tidak, Rukia telah memberikan kekuatannya, pada orang yang baru ia kenal saat itu.

"Kenapa?" ia terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang sama, terus dan terus. Kenapa Rukia tidak memanggilnya saat Rukia membutuhkan bantuan? Kenapa Rukia selalu merasa harus bersama dengan lelaki itu, kalaupun itu dirinya, bukan Ichigo, apakah Rukia akan selalu bersamanya sepanjang waktu? Ia hanya tak mengerti, mengapa Ichigo begitu berharga di mata gadis itu.

Ketika ia berusaha membunuh lelaki itu dan membawa Rukia kembali ke Soul Society, ketika Kuchiki-taichou ingin mengambil Rukia, Rukia menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan. Apa yang telah diperbuat lelaki itu sampai Rukia menatapnya seperti itu?

Tapi, ketika Ichigo berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia, akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa Ichigo peduli, rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Rukia.

Ia peduli pada Rukia lebih dari seorang teman. Lelaki itu, Kurosaki Ichigo, mencintai Rukia. Jelas dan simpel, tapi Ichigo mungkin tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Ia tahu, bahwa Ichigo akan melakukan apapun demi melindungi Rukia, sekalipun itu mengorbankan nyawanya. Untuk itu, ia sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Ia selalu melihat cara Rukia memandang lelaki itu, dan ia tahu, betapa kuatnya hubungan mereka. Ya, ia yakin, tidak satu pun yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Bukan Soul Society, dan bukan dirinya.

Ia ingin seperti Ichigo, memiliki hubungan yang lebih dengan Rukia. Ia berpikir sejenak. Tidak. Ia adalah sahabat baik Rukia, dan ia ingin Rukia bahagia, meskipun itu menyakitkan baginya, ia akan selalu berada saat Rukia membutuhkannya. Ia akan selalu menjadi sahabat baiknya.

Renji memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke dunia manusia, ia ingin bertemu Rukia di sana. Saat sampai di Urahara Shoten, ia melihat gadis yang ingin ditemuinya saat itu juga. Ia tersenyum senang, tapi senyumnya memudar saat sadar bahwa di sampingnya berada lelaki itu. Mereka sedang tertawa. Sakit memang. Tapi ia memegang kata-katanya, ia bahagia kalau Rukia pun bahagia.

Ia menyapa mereka, hingga tawa mereka terjeda sesaat untuk balas sapa. Ia melihat raut wajah Rukia yang cerah saat tertawa bersama lelaki itu. Apa bisa, ia membuat Rukia seperti saat ini? Seperti apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya?

Beberapa menit berlalu dan ia hanya menjadi kulit kacang di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pergi berjalan-jalan di kota, bersama Ichigo tentunya.

Saat mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di kota, mata Rukia berbinar menatap kelinci melalui kaca _pet shop_. Renji dan Ichigo saling terdiam, keduanya menatap Rukia dari bangku sekitar _pet shop_ dengan ekspresi senang. Senyum Renji memudar, ia menatap ke arah lelaki berambut oranye di sampingnya.

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik." Katanya dengan suara pelan dan serius. "Kumohon padamu."

Mendengar kata-kata Renji, ekspresi Ichigo turut serius sama seperti lelaki berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja akan kulakukan." Ucap Ichigo. "Aku bersumpah, aku akan melindunginya, dan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk membuatnya bahagia, demi dirinya..." Ichigo terhenti sejenak. "...dan diriku."

"Baguslah, kalau tidak aku akan menendangmu." Renji tersenyum. "Kau dan aku tahu, ini hanya kebetulan saja kau dapat mengalahkanku!"

"Apa? Kau pikir ini pertarungan, hey alis aneh?" Kata Ichigo dengan suara keras. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam beberapa detik.

"Hey, sedang apa kalian?" teriak Rukia, ia berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang penting." Balas Ichigo, berjalan melewati Rukia.

"Yeah, begitulah." Renji mengikuti Ichigo.

Rukia berdiri dengan pikiran bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Ia pun berlari menyusul mereka.

Merasa waktunya untuk kembali, Renji berjalan menuju jendela kamar Ichigo dan bersiap-siap untuk loncat keluar. Tapi Rukia menghentikannya. "Renji," panggil Rukia. "Terima kasih telah datang berkunjung hari ini."

"Hey, kau tahu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berada di sembarang tangan tanpa pengawasanku." Ucapnya agak serius. Ichigo mendengar kata-kata Renji, dan menatap sebal padanya. Renji menyeringai kemenangan. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Suatu saat nanti aku akan datang lagi mengunjungimu." Lanjut Renji. Ia meletakkan pahanya di ambang jendela, bersiap untuk melompat keluar. "Karena kau sahabat baikku." Ia berkata dengan suara sangat pelan. Entah Rukia mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Renji!" teriak Rukia tiba-tiba. Rukia mengambil langkah untuk melewati jendela, namun sepasang tangan kekar memeluk erat pinggangnya, menghentikan Rukia.

"Biarkan ia pergi, ia akan baik-baik saja, ia teman yang baik." Bisik Ichigo lembut di telinganya.

"Aku tahu." Balas Rukia, senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Ia merenggangkan tangan Ichigo, membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo, memeluknya erat.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Renji menganggap hal sebelumnya tidak terjadi pada dirinya. Ia berjanji akan selalu berada di samping Rukia, dan ia yakin, bahwa Rukiapun akan selalu ada di sampingnya saat ia membutuhkan. Karena mereka adalah sahabat baik. Saat ini, selamanya, sepanjang hidupnya, dan ia akan selalu melindunginya. Untuk selamanya selama ia bisa.

**END**

Review, ya? :D


End file.
